Time
by Obi the Kid
Summary: 7 years Pre-TPM. (Obi-Wan is 18) Non-Slash. Qui-Gon needs time alone.


TITLE: Time  
AUTHOR: Obi the Kid (hlnkid@aol.com)  
RATING: G  
SUMMARY: 7 years Pre-TPM. (Obi-Wan is 18) Non-Slash. Qui-Gon needs time alone.  
FEEDBACK: Always appreciated.  
ARCHIVE: Please ask me first.  
MY WEBSITE: http://www.angelfire.com/movies/obithekid/  
DISCLAIMER: The characters and venue of Star Wars are copyrighted to Lucas Films Limited. The characters not recognizable from this venue are copyrighted to Tracy C. Knight. The story is the intellectual property of Tracy C. Knight and is copyrighted to her. She makes no profit from the writing or distribution of this story.  
  
=======  
Time  
=======  
  
"Master, are you alright?"  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn looked up into the concerned eyes of his apprentice. "I will be Obi-Wan. I just need some time to myself is all."   
  
The student nodded in understanding despite his confusion. He was hurt that his master was shutting him out, he had thought that they could talk about anything with each other. Perhaps he was wrong, and Qui-Gon didn't trust him as much as the young Jedi believed he did.   
  
Unsure what to do next, Obi-Wan stood quietly beside his mentor who was kneeling on the lush grass of the Meditation Gardens. He awaited to see some type of sign from Qui-Gon to tell him what action to take.  
  
"Obi-Wan, would you mind leaving me alone right now please? I do not wish any company at the moment."  
  
Wrinkling his brow, the boy turned to leave. "Yes master. I don't mean to bother you. I am worried about you is all."  
  
Qui-Gon refused to make eye contact with his student, but his voice was gentle. "Thank you for your concern. I do appreciate it, but right now, I just need time for me. Alone."  
  
"I understand master...but...if you need me..." The words hung for a moment.  
  
"Should I need you padawan, I will find you."  
  
As Obi-Wan left the Gardens, his mind wandered. Trying to understand what was happening. Why was his master stuck in this depression like state so suddenly? What brought this on? Why did Qui-Gon not want him around?  
  
With questions floating around in his head, he decided to seek support elsewhere.   
  
==========  
  
Master Jerra Derson greeted Obi-Wan and welcomed him inside his apartment. He saw the forlorn expression on the apprentice's face. "Please sit Obi-Wan. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Hello Master Jerra. Is Taj around?" He searched the common area with his eyes, looking for his fellow apprentice.  
  
"No, Taj is in class right now. But if you wish to talk about something, I am a good listener."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. "Thank you Master Jerra. Have you spoken with Master Qui-Gon recently?"  
  
"Not since you two returned home from your mission three days ago. Is something wrong?"  
  
"He's very distant, almost depressed it seems. I didn't know if maybe he spoke to you about anything."  
  
Jerra shook his head. "No, he hasn't. But it seems he's troubled and won't tell you what's going on, is that it?"  
  
"Yes. He's not angry, just...distant. I'm not sure what to do, or if I should do anything. I don't know what caused this." To the older Jedi, Obi-Wan was lost. He wanted to help the boy, but felt the need to protect Qui-Gon's privacy as well.   
  
"Sometimes we all need time to ourselves Obi-Wan. No one knows what brings that on, or why, but it's inevitable. And when one feels that way, nothing but time can make it go away. For whatever reason, your master has fallen into that mood now. Your presence, while it does not anger him, is unwanted." He sat beside the nervous student. "There's nothing you can do right now. Just give him time Obi-Wan. Keep yourself busy. He'll get through this. He's strong, he'll be okay."  
  
But Obi-Wan was still hurt by his master's unwillingness to confide in him. "I only want to help...I didn't..."  
  
"I know you do. He means a lot to you, I can understand that. The best thing you can do, is give him his space, and be there when he does need you." The dark-haired Jedi patted the boy's knee. "It'll be alright. You are welcome to stay with us for a few nights if you wish. I don't mind, and Taj would enjoy the company."  
  
A small smile crossed the younger mans face. "I appreciate the offer Master Jerra, but I prefer to stay at home. I want to be there if he needs me."  
  
"Okay. But my offer stands if you need to get away. How about this; tomorrow you spend the day with Taj and I if Qui-Gon is not better. It'll give both of you a break, and will be good for you."  
  
"I would like that," the apprentice replied, a spark of life showing in his eyes. "Perhaps I could spar with Taj?"  
  
"I don't see why not."  
  
"Thank you Master Jerra, I do feel better about this. I will do my best to give master Qui-Gon the time he needs to work this out."   
  
Pulling his stocky frame from the couch, Jerra followed Obi-Wan to the door. "So, I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning."  
  
===========  
  
Through the course of the next week, Obi-Wan did his best to give Qui-Gon the space he desired. The young Jedi spent his days working out and training with Master Jerra and his padawan. At night, he went home. Qui-Gon would spend much of his time in the Gardens or on the balcony of their apartment, in quiet meditation. He hadn't spoken to Obi-Wan in over three days, but the boy remained supportive.  
  
Ten days after this episode began, Obi-Wan was sparring with Taj. These sparring sessions had been a productive outlet for Kenobi. He was learning to channel his fears and to focus on the now, as Qui-Gon had always taught him. After landing a decisive blow with a new move he had been practicing, he heard a familiar voice condemning the action.  
  
"You called upon the wrong emotions for that move. Never use anger and frustration to attack your opponent. They will exploit your weakness."   
  
Obi-Wan turned his head and saw Qui-Gon, walking towards him. He couldn't help but smile. The tall Jedi looked rested, and even had a slight bounce to his step.   
  
"Master?"  
  
"What have I told you about anger?"  
  
"Anger leads to the Dark Side. I must learn to control it, do not allow it to have control over me."  
  
"Yes. So then how do you explain that move?"  
  
"I...uh...um..."  
  
"Just as I thought. Jerra, Taj, if you will excuse us, I must speak with my apprentice. Come Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan was nervous, he'd spent the last week scared for teacher, now it seemed as if the older man was sincerely angry with him.  
  
"Master...I...but..."  
  
Qui-Gon could contain himself no longer. The laughing began and he was unable to stop it.  
  
"Master? What? Are you? Um...Master?"  
  
Throwing an arm around his padawan, Qui-Gon squeezed him tight in a bear hug. Obi-Wan was more confused now than ever. "Master..."  
  
"Come Obi-Wan, we have much to talk about. Today, you and I will spend together."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Qui-Gon stood before his apprentice, holding him by the shoulders. "Thank you for your patience Obi-Wan. I am sorry I have not been myself lately, but I needed this time alone."  
  
Finally relaxing somewhat, Obi-Wan was eager to spend time with the master. He never realized how much he missed him until now. "Where will we go?"  
  
"Anywhere you wish my young apprentice."  
  
As the pair walked off arm in arm, Jerra gazed at his own student. "I think they have found each other once again. Quite a young man Kenobi is becoming."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
"Now, tell me Taj, just how in the galaxy did you allow him to best you with that move? You should have seen that coming."  
  
"Master please, no one could have seen that coming...I think..."  
  
Light bantering continued between one master-padawan pair, as another boarded a transport and headed out into the city. The need for time alone had separated Jinn and Kenobi, while at the same time it brought them closer together.   
  
Perhaps the Force did indeed work in mysterious ways.  
  
END  



End file.
